


Whatdya mean 'Pick One'

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why did I even listen to him, ‘yeah, let’s go on a date, this’ll be a blast…” (Based off of number 4 in the amazing RVB date meme by Jspx on deviantart)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatdya mean 'Pick One'

“Whatdya mean ‘pick one’? I told you to get me some ice cream. They’re both mine.”

Church felt his face pull into a scowl, his arms flopping uselessly once Grif had pulled both cones out of his grasp and was walking off towards an empty bench. He took a deep breath and followed, muttering to himself.

“Why did I even listen to him, ‘yeah, let’s go on a date, this’ll be a blast…”

“You wanna speak up there? I can’t hear you.”

Church looked up, ready to tell Grif off when he noticed that the other was almost half done with the first cone. He watched Grif rhythmically lap the ice cream that was melting off the sides, swirling his tongue around the top of the cone. He looked away, his face red, and went to sit next to the other.

He sighed, attempting to look anywhere but at the figure next to him. Honestly, out of anyone he knew, Grif was the least likely to be able to look that good doing something that simple, but then here they were. He found his eyes watching the ice cream slowly disappear, and a smile grew on his face.

Grif was honestly enjoying the ice cream. Church had gotten mint chocolate chip and fudge, and having both together was something that he had never really tried before. He closed his eyes, enjoying the flavor of chocolate. He dipped his tongue into a hole, digging the fudge out and eating it before resuming. He lapped, finding a small trail that had melted off to the left. He followed it, only stopping when his tongue hit something warm.

His eyes sprung open, his mouth slamming shut as he stared wide eyed at Church, who had both hands covering his mouth and an impressive blush on his cheeks.

“I- I just- I didn’t- I mean- oh god-“ Church proceeded to shove his face into his hands, trying to think of what to say. He had just licked the guys tongue for god’s sake, how are you supposed to apologize for something like that?

He only looked up when he felt a drip on his thigh, preparing his apology when a pair of lips pressed insistently onto his own. He blinked at Grif’s closed eyelids, grabbing the orange soldier’s shoulder when he felt a cold tongue brush over his lips.

He opened his mouth slightly, closing his eyes and moving with the red. Hell, it couldn’t hurt, now could it?

Grif pulled away a minute later, leaving Church panting, red faced, and confused. The orange Spartan licked his lips, smiling contentedly.

“Yeah, not so bad the second time either.”


End file.
